1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a connector assembly, and more particularly to a receptacle connector and a plug connector with improved contact arrangement for mating with each other.
2. Description of Related Art
With rapid development of electronic technologies, connector assemblies have been widely used in electronic devices for exchanging information and data with external devices. A conventional connector usually includes an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts received in the insulative housing and a metallic shell enclosing the insulative housing. The connector assembly includes a receptacle connector for being mounted to a circuit board and a plug connector for mating with the receptacle connector.
In order to meet the requirements of stable signal transmission and high effective transmission of the electronic devices, strong mating stabilization of the electrical connector needs to be ensured. Usually, the contacts of the conventional plug connector are directly inserted into the insulative housing. However, how to improve signal transmission quality is a problem to be solved.
Hence, a connector assembly with improved contact arrangement is desired.